Duck McDuck
Duck McDuck is a sadistic character and the most iconic character of RMPFTD to date. He is the son of both a sheep and a duck, speaks English and is a scientist. He is also a member of the Blood Renegade and has a lab on Jaakon. Currently, though he has assisted the mafia and world destroyers, as well as being hunted down and considered a threat, he has not been charged when he has been caught, as he has thwarted many other enemies of the universe in the past, such as Demograph Yum, Sheep McSheep and 'Ruby Red' Brennon. Appearance Duck McDuck, though biologically is a sheep, appears as a duck, though at least three times the size of a normal one. His feathers are made of wool however, and therefore he cannot fly with them. His entire body is normally portrayed entirely white, or brown and green, and his beak is yellow. The beak is unnaturally wide, possibly to allow him to speak English, and he wears goggles on his forehead, which are very rarely put over his eyes, and a lab coat with one single breast pocket. Also, he uses a variety of weapons which he will hide under his coat or in the breast pocket. First of all, he has an apparent red pen in his pocket, actually filled with acid, not ink. His most iconic weapon, however, is hidden under his lab coat and is his transformising laser, a weapon that looks like an advanced child's toy laser gun, completely blue with energy being compressed in the center Personality Duck McDuck, as a whole, is very sadistic, shown when he turned a much loved ego-full boy band member into a fat old woman with the transformising laser and relished in the anguish caused, and also when he sent flesh-eating ants and swans to eat people he had referred to as friends and worked with to escape from jail. He is pleasured most, however, when this pain comes to his also sadistic older brother, Sheep McSheep. He will put his life on the line for his 'true' friends, though, and has been emotionally impacted in universe 1 by the teamwork of everyone on Jaakon, and how far Timmy was willing to go to protect James; each, in different timelines, lead him to join them in their fight against threats to their planets. Relationships Allies Universe 1 Team In universe 1, Duck McDuck is currently partnered with Rawr, the Darp, Mustard, Timmy, Chairfox and many others besides. After trying to murder everyone on Jaakkon, he was touched by their bravery and teamwork and worked with them. His friendship with most of them is far from close, with both being suspicious of the other, and is closest with Timmy, for they are both very dangerous outcasts who need to be in check. Also, he is the only one on Jaakkon, other than C, who knows Timmy is in cohorts with 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden. This creates a mutual relationship with him compared to everyone else fighting for Jaakkon. Blood Renegade The Blood Renegade, formed by Lord Timmy as to keep both corruption, harsh justice and corrupted justice off Earth. In this reality, universe 2, the only other sentient planet that exists is Demograph Yum, the planet of the Demograph Yum King, so that was the only planet they had to face. As a result, there was also no Jaakkon, so there were no interstellar allies to help them. The Blood Renegade, as in the Timmy Timeline, includes Duck McDuck, Bloodwrack, Orsentden, Zelldoone and (after Zelldoone's passing) Carghnoss, all lead by Lord Timmy. Their relationship is tight, and will often sacrifice themselves for each other, such as when Zelldoone took sub-machinegun fire from the mafia to protect Orsentden. Duck McDuck is much more open much earlier on with the Blood Renegade than he is with everyone on Jaakkon - as they are normally classed as the stereotype for a 'hero' while the Blood Renegade is more full of 'Anti-heroes', just like him, therefore, they are more relatable to him. Enemies Demograph Yum King Both in universe 1 and universe 2, Duck McDuck has come across the Demograph Yum King. He is dangerous, though, with both teams, Duck McDuck has proved a valuable asset. He is immune to the king's touch that transforms you into a Demograph Yum, as he is a sheep, and, using his vast knowledge of chemistry, can also create a vaccine to it, also protecting humans. Demograph Yum King's physical abilities far surpass Duck McDuck's, however, but people like the Darp or Timmy can easily overpower the king. Sheep McSheep Sheep McSheep is not only Duck McDuck's older brother, but also a physics genius, counteracting Duck McDuck's chemistry and biology. Sheep McSheep, though biologically a duck, appears to be a sheep, but has twice the strength of a normal sheep, a strength that comes in handy in many occasions. Sheep McSheep has the upper hand in brain, brawn and size, giving him a massive advantage over Duck McDuck, and also created his own team, Zeikroge, a rival to the Blood Renegade. Duck McDuck cannot theoretically beat him, which is painful for him, and thus why he is satisfied when Sheep McSheep gets emotional or physical pain. Derp McDerp Derp McDerp is one of Sheep McSheep's underlings as well as being mentally unstable and very dangerous, turning on anyone with no strategic thought to the matter. He was originally a mafia assassin sent after Duck McDuck, who was trapped in a warehouse by his target and turned into another duck (this one actually looks like a duck) with the transformising laser. In Derp McDerp's current mental state, he holds no grudge against Duck McDuck, but is easily convinced to join a side, normally asked by Sheep McSheep. Duck McDuck often had to face off against Derp McDerp, until, one day, he mysteriously vanished, just before the Blood Renegade was formed. 'Ruby Red' Brennon Cuthbert Brennon, James' ancestor and the necromancer before Timmy, was said to be, in universe 2, the second strongest man on Earth, after 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden. Brennon went on a complete and total massacre, murdering everyone in the Blood Renegade, including the universe 2 Duck McDuck. Prior to his death, however, Duck McDuck managed to defeat, with help from Bloodwrack, Mrs. Armageddon. The main reason Duck McDuck wanted to defeat 'Ruby Red' was because he had murdered many of both his and Timmy's friends. This broke Duck McDuck down, knowing that there was someone murdering everyone he cared about and he was so strong not even Timmy could defeat him. Fittingly, it was Timmy, 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden and the souls of everyone Brennon's army had killed that ended Cuthbert's life. Mutual relationships and others 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden Maiden was, in universe 2, someone Duck McDuck wanted to murder very much for siding with Brennon (even though he promised 'Ruby Red' that he'd turn on him and murder him - which he did, working with Timmy) and aiding the death of his friends. In universe 1, however, Maiden is hunted by the Pet Finders and everyone protecting Jaakkon from dangerous space-terrorists, but Duck McDuck has no feeling towards him. When it was revealed that Timmy was allied with Maiden, he considered telling everyone, but instead kept quiet. He still doesn't know what Maiden is capable of. C and the other androids In universe 2, Duck McDuck sees C as an old friend of Timmy's - AND THE CREATOR OF HIS PURSUER, BULL MCBULL! Though his grudge against C for creating Bull McBull never subsided, he was amazed by C's vast intelligence and amazing AI. He never did find C's laboratory as C blew it up before he died/shut down. In universe 1, like Maiden, C is still alive, and mainly on Rawr's side, helping them with problems occasionally. He is also working with Maiden and Timmy however, though Duck McDuck urges him not to because he'll be caught. In universe 1, Duck McDuck also owns Androids F, D and X, gifted to him by C "for the betterment of society". James James Brennon was the first to theorize that billionaire playboy David McDonald was not who he seemed - although he did not expect him to be a robot with a sheep that looks like a duck inside. Timmy then protected James from Duck McDuck's many mechs, in the end getting the sheep arrested. Timmy did, later on, break Duck McDuck out of jail to found the Blood Renegade. Duck McDuck was touched how far he went to protect James and decided to join - so, theoretically, James created the Blood Renegade. Other than that, James and Duck McDuck very rarely meet, and James (currently) does not exist in universe 1. Tona Gondilie Though Duck McDuck knows nothing about Tona, Tona knows everything about him... Red & Blue Duck McDuck believes these two blobs to be Rawr's spies and will always try and get them off his tail. He thinks they're just blobs of jelly with googly eyes, little wheels and cameras embedded inside of them. He has yet to be proven wrong. Universe Differences Universe 1 Duck McDuck is less of a straight up sadistic maniac (paralleling with many universe 2 characters such as Timmy, 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden, 'Ruby Red' Brennon, Iron-Jaw Spine-wrangler and Iron-Jaw knife tooth to name a few) whereas in universe 1 he is more of a stereotypical mad scientist, as well as showing worry for Timmy, C and Maiden, hoping they wouldn't be caught. Emotions like these often conflict with Rawr's beliefs that Duck McDuck is one of beings capable of destroying his entire planet, which Duck McDuck almost did, earlier on. Duck McDuck is much more relatable and much more stereotypical in universe 1, as well as showing honest worry for people in this universe. He was also the one who distracted Timmy long enough for the Darp to land a decent hit on his final form, using a giant boxing glove made of tangerines. Universe 2 In universe 2, Duck McDuck is a lot more sadistic, and his attacks (before joining the Blood Renegade) were random and unpredictable, most of which were schemes to get his brother killed. At things like the '100 most handsome men' competition, however, he acted on a whim and just for the fun of it, causing lots of emotional pain in the process. Also in the 'Cell Red' Prison, he turned on all of his comrades and murdered them brutally, believing he could escape on his own, which he did. In this universe, up until he adopted the alias David McDonald, he would target Sheep McSheep. Their rivalry is very bitter, meaning the universe 2 Duck McDuck is much less lighthearted than the universe 1 Duck McDuck. In the Blood Renegade, however, he is close with his allies (apart from the short lived Quackman and Peacock Poop Man) and will try to defend them as much as possible. When the Blood Renegade did clash with Sheep McSheep, he let emotions get in the way, and Timmy lost against Hucklerae as a result. Duck McDuck is much less combat adept in universe 2, although he did gain a Caijjin attack against Mrs. Armageddon, he is mostly useless in combat and more tactical instead - this contrasts quite a bit with the sleek ninja-like Duck McDuck from universe 1. Though he does use mechs, these are far from sleek in their design and are hard to maneuver. Other Information The Seiboutenkai War The Seiboutenkai war revealed the vast training Duck McDuck had done during the 20-year time-skip. During the Seiboutenkai war, he managed to fight on equal terms with one of the 13 Seiboutenkai, Harrarpei, and beat him with the help of Bloodwrack. Harrarpei later revealed he was also one of the 21 Takaisengei and increased his power, but Duck McDuck, this time with the moral support of Orsentden, beat him. Harrarpei did escape, however, but it is presumed that 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden killed him after his awakening into the 'World of Technology and Science'. Fighting Style Duck McDuck uses quack-quack karate because, although he is not a duck, it fits his body type better. After defeating Mrs. Armageddon, he gained the Caijjin power, 'The duck's body', allowing himself to change his body weight to that of a sheep while using his feathers to protect himself. This can be combined with centrifuge and quack-quack karate to land quite devastating attacks. In universe 1, however, Duck McDuck uses a stronger type of quack-quack karate, and although there are no Caijjin attacks in universe 1, he is still more powerful than his universe 2 counterpart, with more emphasis on strange science-based concoctions. Family Duck McDuck's and Sheep McSheep's parents, Duck McDuck snr. and Sheep McSheep snr. are a duck and a sheep. The cross between a duck's language and a sheep's language is English, explaining why that is Duck McDuck and Sheep McSheep's language. Also, in universe 1, Duck McDuck has a son, Duck McDuck jr., whose mother is unknown, though presumably another sheep X duck hybrid, as Duck McDuck and his son are almost identical in appearance, apart from size. It is questionably whether Duck McDuck jr. is his son at all. Duck McDuck's Origins Duck McDuck was originally a mascot for a safety leaflet that's only safe tip was not to pull off someone's face. Oh, and not to barbecue it. And not to jump in a volcano full of laser sharks after you've eaten your own barbecued face. Duck McDuck was destined to be evil. category:DOJ members category:Characters